The Diary of Mary Alice Brandon
by mychemaddict
Summary: This is the story of Mary Alice Brandon. A seventeen year old girl who has visions of the future. She doesn't understand what most of these visions mean, but she is sent away to an asylum. Read to find out what happens! Set before Twilight  obviously .
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so note to you guys out there: This is Alice's story before she becomes a vampire. I might put some of her vampire life in (before and when she meets Jasper, etc), so you know. The chapters might be a little short because they are in diary form, but I'll date each one so you have a general idea of when this stuff is. I don't know what year I should set it in, so if you have any ideas I'd like to know. PLEASE read and review! Me and my friend CullenClanTwilighter are both going to write stories about Alice's life before/after she became a vampire. (Tell me which one you like better :) Her's isn't up yet just so ya know. I'll put something in an AN before my chapter when she does write it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Diary of Mary Alice Brandon

December 25th

They are coming to take me away tomorrow. How ironic! It's supposed to be, "Christmas time with the family". Here I snort. My poor, perfectionist mother can't wait to be rid of me. How pathetic. They say I was always a bit eccentric; I didn't play with the other children or want to do what I was told. Truth be it, they favored my sister Cynthia over me. To them, Cynthia was all they wanted and more; and I was nothing. Yesterday I Saw a man… He was gorgeous and wonderful, but different.

He had dark, red eyes for one. But he had beautiful blonde hair, and a smile that I wanted to see for the rest of my life. I had been talking to Cynthia about him yesterday; the picture I'd drawn in my hands. I was an unusually gifted artist as well; or so I was told. Cynthia knows I'm afraid of what might happen in the asylum, but maybe my mystery prince will rescue me.

Jasper.

That's his name. It's such a pretty name too. He hadn't lived a very good life, but he would become remorseful; I had Seen it. He had killed many people, but he wouldn't kill me.

I had also Seen a man; he had had bleach blonde hair, a dangerous but sexy smile, dark red eyes like Jasper's, he hadn't been wearing a shirt, and he had my blood on his lips. Yes, the perfect thing to scare me into oblivion. That was mostly why I woke up screaming, and why people thought I was insane.

I had also Seen a sort of endless pain, a fire of sorts, which would be my ending. The cause of this pain was a man with dark hair, amber eyes, pale skin, and I thought of him kindly.

I guess that's all I have to say for today. Tomorrow it might be hard to write; I don't wish to go quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

January 1st

Yes it was a struggle to get me here. I'll run through the fight scene:

Men: Okay sweetie, now you're gonna come with us to the special place for children like you.  
My thoughts: NO WAY IN HELL! AND I'M NOT FOUR FOR GOD'S SAKE!  
My words: (Echoing my thoughts) NO WAY IN HELL!  
Men: Oh so you're going to be difficult? Don't worry, this won't hurt…  
Me (directed at my mother): HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO ME? I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!  
Mother: It's what's best for you. For all of us.  
Me: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE ONLY DOING WHAT'S BEST FOR YOUR REPUTATION!

The battle was harsh and bloody. I clawed the men down their faces and I kicked them with all the power in my tiny body where it counts. My own injuries were minor compared to what I'd inflicted on these people who wanted to take me away. Cynthia had been watching from the stairs. I was ashamed that she'd had to see my outrage and my wild side. Even with my disobedience, I'd always been the calm one.

Cynthia had said one thing, and I'd heard it despite the tumult of the battle:

"Alice! Don't leave me!"

And with those words, my fragile heart was torn into a million pieces. A vision shattered my concentration. Cynthia is dying alone in Biloxi. She will have a niece. Jane.

I was clubbed over the head with… something. I don't recall what.

Now I'm wearing this horrible single-piece white wash out of an outfit. Complete fashion travesty.

There is a man.

"Are you Mary Alice?" He asks. His kindly disposition does not fool me.

This is James, the one who will kill me. The red eyes are hidden behind bright, blue contacts; giving him the odd look of purple eyes. He doesn't know that I know he's going to kill me… Hmmm a strange dynamic indeed.

"Hello, yes I am, but I just go by Alice." I say, batting my eyelashes a bit because it feels right.

"I am James. I hear you gave the pickup boys a bit of a surprise." He says, inclining his head.

"Yeah I did. How are they?"

"They've had worse, Miss Alice."

"I can imagine." I agree, rolling my eyes.

James steps closer to the bed hesitantly, but a man opens the door and walks in.

I hadn't even realized it was closed.

Well, my observation levels have certainly slipped…

"James? What are you doing here? I didn't think you were scheduled to see Mary Alice Brandon. I heard you were scheduled with Victoria Wilds. (**AN**: No, this isn't Victoria from Eclipse!)" Says the man.

I know him too. The man who will change me; into something else.

James shrugs, says nothing, and leaves.

"I am Daniel Scott." He offers me his hand.

I take his hand timidly and tell him my own name. His hand is freezing and feels like subtle stone. He is eyeing me with an undeniable scrutiny when a vision hits. It isn't one of the normal ones that I can just shrug off either.

Bolts of pain shoot through me and I crumple to the bed in agony. I hear Daniel shouting for a nurse, but I don't really notice much outside the blinding pain. I feel as though fire is searing my insides, and I am being shattered to pieces. I vaguely recognize my own screeching.

I feel the IV enter my arm and I'm out cold before I realize what even happened to me.

* * *

**AN: Okay so CullenClanTwilighter's Mary Alice Brandon story is up! It's on my profile if you're interested. PLEASE read and review! I will love you forever in the least perverted way possible if you do!**


End file.
